Peace
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: Hiro's life is going far better than he could ever imagine but when an old enemy shows up he and his and friends and family will all be in serious danger, and he'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe, no matter what.
1. Good Morning

**Laffy Taffy is the only character that belongs to me the rest belongs to Disney and I apologize for any OOC moments.**

The curtains blew lightly as the wind from the opened window rubbed up against them, the sound of busy traffic could be heard as well as the mildly annoying sound of Hiro's alarm clock going off. Hiro groaned and hit the snooze button before looking over at his beautiful wife. He had been married to Gogo for at least eight years now, it felt like yesterday Tadashi was introducing Hiro to Gogo and the others. Hiro smirked and laid a gentle kiss on Gogo's forehead before changing into jeans and a red hoodie then going down stairs.

He opened the fridge door and pulled out a jug of milk before getting the cereal, as he poured his bowl he heard footsteps coming down the stairs as well as the sound of rubber rubbing against itself.

"Good morning Hiro," said a friendly robotic voice.

"Hey Baymax, Gogo up?"

"Yes," said a tired and slightly annoyed groan as Gogo walked into the kitchen in her bathrobe.

Hiro chuckled as he pecked Gogo's lips, "Morning sweetie."

"Morning," she muttered as she sat down in front of him.

"I take you didn't sleep well."

She shrugged, "I blame the mattress, stupid thing is older than my grandpa."

"Maybe you should just stay here and rest for today, you may just be stressed."

"No, no, I'm fine, I think I'll be able to kick crimes butt for another day," she stated as she stood up.

Hiro sighed and shook his head, "Just don't pressure yourself, alright?"

Gogo just smiled and bent down to kiss him, "Don't be such a worry wart, I'll be fine, right Baymax?"

"Actually rest would be the best for you, your stress levels have been rising and-"

"Thank you Baymax," Gogo said quickly before walking over to the staircase, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go take a shower and then get changed," She then looked over at Hiro and shot him a smirk, "You can come and join me if you'd like Hiro, there's no need to be shy."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be up in a sec."

She nodded and made her way up the stairs; Hiro looked over at Baymax and gave him a concerned look.

"I feel like she's hiding something from me."

"Gogo does not seem like the type of person to do that to a loved one."

Hiro shrugged, "I don't know about that."

Hiro then quickly finished up his cereal and put the dish in the sink, as he was making his way up the stairs Baymax spoke.

"I just wanted to remind you that you and Gogo are supposed to meet the others at your Aunt's Café."

Hiro nodded, "Right, thanks Baymax."

"Also I am detecting that your hormonal levels are rising and-"

"_Thank you_ Baymax! You don't need to go into any more detail!"

Baymax cocked his head and then turned to stare into the living room. He waddled over to a soccer ball that sat in the middle of the floor, as he was about to move it, it started to roll away. He stared at it and continued to chase it around the room.

**oOo**

Hiro and Gogo walked into the café and saw that their friends were all ready there and had taken a seat. Gogo growled as they walked over to the table, she slammed her hands down and glared at Fred who was currently eating a blueberry muffin.

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to wait for us!"

"But you took too long, and I was starving!" Fred stated with his mouth full.

Gogo rolled her eyes, "Whatever, now move over."

Fred did as he was told and moved over to allow Gogo and Hiro to sit down.

"Well someone's a little moody," Wasabi smirked.

"Did something happen, Gogo?" Honey Lemon questioned with a concerned look.

"What? No, I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

Fred snickered, "Oh I'm sure you didn't, right Hiro?"

Honey Lemon slapped his hand and glared at him, "Don't be a pervert."

"No, Hiro didn't keep me up, the stupid mattress is old and the cars won't shut up."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?"

Hiro smiled, "Hey Aunt Cass."

"Hello my adorable little nephew and hello to you as well Gogo, looking nice as always," Aunt Cass said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Aunt Cass," Gogo said with a grin as Aunt Cass ruffled Hiro's hair.

"You're welcome, now anything I can get you guys?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Could I have a chocolate muffin?" Gogo questioned.

"Of course, I'll be right back!"

Hiro exchanged confused looks with the others, "Uh, Gogo, you never get that usually you get more… _Healthy _stuff."

Gogo glared daggers at him, "What are you saying Hiro? Is there something wrong with me eating unhealthy for once?!"

"W-What? N-No, I'm just making an observation that's all!"

She just scoffed, "Whatever."

Honey Lemon shifted in her seat uncomfortably and cleared her throat, "Well anyways, did you guys hear about how there's been a lot of murders lately."

"Wow, really?" Gogo questioned sarcastically.

Honey Lemon frowned, "Yeah but these are different, the bodies are always found with balloons tied to them or party favors stuffed in their throats."

Hiro frowned, "I'll go out with Baymax tonight, see if we can find anything."

"We'll go too," Wasabi said after gagging a little.

"Sure about that? I mean you gagged after just _hearing_ that."

"Nah, I-I'll be fine!"

"I'll bring a barf bag just in case," Gogo said as she tapped her finger nails on the table.

"Gogo, I don't think you should go," Hiro said with hesitation in his voice.

"Wait, why?"

"Well you've been really tired lately and-"

"Hiro, I'm not going to stay at the house and do nothing while you risk your life with the others, now I'm going and that's final!"

Hiro gave her a worried look and then sighed, knowing that he'd never win this fight, "Alright, we'll meet at the nerd lab around seven."

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the chapter was a little short and comments are always helpful! Thanks for reading! :) Also Hiro is around 23 in this, just in case anyone was wondering.**


	2. Gotta Catch That Criminal

Hiro watched Gogo put on her suit with a worried expression, there was obviously something going on and if it was what Hiro thought it was then she _defiantly_ needed to stay home. Once they were both in uniform they helped Baymax into his suit then headed towards the door, before they got out Hiro quickly blocked Gogo.

"Gogo, I _really_ think you should stay home."

She rolled her eyes, "Hiro I'll be fine, San Fransokyo is a big place, we may not find the guy."

"And if we do?"

"Then we kick his butt!"

"Gogo, I highly agree with Hiro. You should stay home and rest, fighting will not help the-"

"Baymax will be with us so if something _does_ happen to me he'll be there to help, right?" Gogo quickly interrupted.

Hiro sighed and frowned, as much as he hated her having to go out like this he knew that even if she did agree to stay home she would go out anyway.

"Alright, alright, but let me and the others be the first to fight."

She scoffed, "Fine, I'll be the little damsel in distress."

"Oh trust me, there's no way you're a damsel in distress, and Gogo I'm only doing this because I love you and don't want you to get hurt."

Gogo looked up at Hiro and smiled before laying a gentle kiss on his lips, "I know, I love you too."

Hiro smiled and took a hold of her hand before heading to the nerd lab.

oOo

"Took you guys long enough, why are you always so late!?" Fred growled with his arms crossed.

"And you said I was moody," Gogo smirked.

"Sorry Fred, we were discussing something."

"_Sure_ you were."

"Fred!" Honey Lemon snapped, "Stop it!"

"Well you're here now so… Where do we look first?" Wasabi asked as he swayed his arms.

Hiro thought for a moment before saying, "We should go north first and then go clockwise."

The group nodded and headed north. They didn't really find anything and only stopped a few muggers, thieves, and _other_ sorts of crimes that I would rather not discuss. It was about four in the morning by the time they stopped to take a break and sat down on an apartment building roof.

"How hard would it be to make me a were-Godzilla?"

Honey Lemon sighed, "Pretty hard Fred, we don't have the tech-"

"But Hiro made us these suits!"

"Yes, and be happy that you got yours," Wasabi said with an annoyed tone.

"Everyone is so cranky today," Honey Lemon mumbled.

"It's not my fault it's his!" Wasabi said as he pointed at Fred.

"How is it my fault?"

"You keep asking stupid questions," Gogo answered with her arms crossed.

"Actually I think its Gogo's fault," Fred stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, remember at the café? I think your moodiness has affected us all! Oh no, it's the new zombie pledge!"

Honey Lemon sighed, "Oh for heaven sake."

Gogo sighed and stood up and walked over to Hiro who stood on the edge of the roof and looked out at the city.

"You're really mean you know that? You left me with Fred, how dare you."

Hiro chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I'm not leaving you along with him now, am I?"

She smiled, "No, I suppose not."

The both turned their heads back to the others when they heard Fred talking to Baymax about if it's possible for a zombie apocalypse to actually happen.

Hiro sighed and shook his head, "That's our Fred."

"Yup, ain't anyone else out there like him."

Hiro grinned and laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head and held her tighter.

"You know Gogo; I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"W-Well, I don't know if this is an appropriate time but… I was wondering if you'd ever like to have kids."

He could feel her body going tense.

"Uh, y-yeah, s-sure, maybe someday," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Gogo, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, j-just didn't think you'd ask me that."

"You're shaking," Hiro muttered as he turned her body to face him.

"Hiro I'm fine, I'm just-"

She was interrupted by a glass shattering scream that came from a nearby ally. The team ran and jumped from roof to roof as quick as they could, once they got to the ally they saw what seemed to be a woman with skinny jeans and a black hoodie crouched over a body of a dead man with a slit throat. She then turned to the others and pulled out what looked like a pink pistol with a small jar of green goo injected in the back of the gun.

She shot at them and with that one shot what felt like an explosion caused the team and the small part of the roof they were standing on to collapse. Honey Lemon and Wasabi slowly stood up and looked at the woman; they couldn't see her face though to be fair they didn't have much time before she shot again.

They quickly dodged but the explosion caused then to be forced onto ground.

Wasabi slowly stood up and ran to Honey Lemon, "Honey, are you alright?"

She coughed and nodded, "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

As she said that Fred ran towards the woman and leapt into the air, the woman smirked and shot at him causing him to fly backwards, the woman gasped as she felt Hiro leap on top of her and pinning her to the ground.

"Baymax, get the-"

Hiro stopped when he saw Baymax standing over Gogo, trying to help her up. The woman kicked Hiro in the gut causing him to fall off of her.

Baymax gently took a hold of Gogo's hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks Baymax," she said before coughing.

"You are welcome Gogo; I shall scan you to make sure everything is in order."

Her eyes widened, "No, Baymax, don't scan me."

"Scan complete."

She frowned, hoping that the fall messed with his scanners.

Baymax cocked his head, "You should rest, all this fighting will not help will the baby. If you continue you could hurt both you and the child."

"Then…" she looked over and saw the woman kicking Hiro off and then standing up. "Go help Hiro!"

Baymax nodded as Honey Lemon threw one of her chemical reaction balls over at the woman. The woman dodged it and darted out into the street. Baymax stopped to help Hiro up and then looked at the others.

"We need to get out of here," Hiro said, his back and gut aching.

"What about the woman?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We'll have to worry about her later; right now we need to head back to Gogo and my place to make sure we're all right," Hiro then looked over at Gogo and ran towards her, "Gogo, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, what about you and the others?"

"I'll live, but we need to get back to our place and help the others."

Gogo nodded and frowned when she saw Baymax staring at her, great, someone knows.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments are always helpful! Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. The Beginning

**Before we begin this chapter I just want to thank all of those who commented, followed, and favorite this story and my others. It means so much to me and I just wanted to thank you all so much! :3 Now, onto chapter 3!**

Gogo sat on the edge of the bathroom sink as she stared down at the pregnancy test, it showed two straight lines and on the other she tried showed a plus.

"It is normal to feel stressed about this, being a mother-"

"Go away Baymax!" Gogo spat as she slammed the pregnancy test down onto the counter.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, she felt so many emotions. Happiness, fear, love, hate, any emotion you could think of she felt. She knew she had to tell Hiro, but she felt so nervous. What if he was upset? He couldn't be he asked her if she wanted kids. But then again maybe he asked her because he didn't want kids, what if he leaves her because of this.

Gogo felt herself shaking as her nails rabidly tapped on the counter, she then looked down at her stomach and sighed. Stressing wasn't going to help; she then opened the door and saw Baymax standing there.

"The father should know and it is not my place to tell him."

Gogo nodded, "You're right, I'm just a little worried."

"It is normal to feel that way during pregnancy, you should also feel the need to eat unhealthy, vomit in the mornings and-"

"I know Baymax I was taught that in high school," Gogo smirked before looking down the stairs.

Wasabi was sitting on the couch next to Honey Lemon while Fred sat on the floor eating chips. Gogo took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, in the kitchen Hiro looked out the window with a frown.

"Hiro?" Gogo asked quietly.

He turned to her and gave a forced smile, "Hey Gogo, are you alright?"

She shrugged, "Sort of, I need to talk to you, privately."

Wasabi and the others gave Hiro a concerned look before he gave her a nod and walk up the stairs into their bedroom. Gogo sat on their bed and shifted nervously, Hiro sat beside her and rested his hand on her back rubbing up and down, trying to comfort her.

"Gogo, tell me what's wrong," he said in a hushed voice.

She looked over at him and took a deep breath, "W-Well as you know I've been acting strangely over the past couple of days and I found out the reason a little while ago."

Hiro nodded, his stomach felt odd but in a good way.

Gogo grabbed his hand and looked him dead in the eye, "Hiro, I'm pregnant."

She squeezed his hand as he just stared at her blankly, she was expecting him any minute now to tell her that they were done but instead he just smiled and kissed her.

"Pregnant, you know for a fact that you are?"

"Well unless all the pregnancy tests and Baymax's scanners are wrong then…"

Hiro hugged her and kissed her forehead, "So that means I'm going to be a daddy!"

Gogo smiled and nodded, "Yeah and I'm going to be a mommy."

Hiro rested his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently, he then rested his forehead against Gogo's and thought of what Tadashi's reaction would be. Gogo pulled away and kissed his forehead before pulling him into a hug.

"So should we go tell the others?"

Hiro kissed her shoulder, "Only if you think we should, also I think Fred and Wasabi made a bet about why you've been moody so don't say I didn't warn you if Fred starts either jumping up and down or pouting."

Gogo chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

**oOo**

It was hard to witness all that happened when Gogo and Hiro told the other's the big news. Though watching from the building across the street wasn't a really good place to see all the action, a smirk came upon her lips as she lowered her binoculars.

"They seem so happy," she whispered to herself as she gently laid the binoculars down onto the window sill. "It's a shame that Hiro owes me."

She chuckled as she stepped over the body of an older man with purple splotches that were in the form of hands.

"Thank you for letting me us your binoculars Xander maybe next time you won't get caught spying on naked girls."

She then grabbed her purse from the kitchen table and walked out the door before taking her gloves off.

**oOo**

Hiro woke up with Gogo curled up in his arms; he smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of her head. She hummed lightly and nuzzled her nose against his chest; Hiro stroked her hair lightly as he thought about the night before. He was worried but yet excited, he was going to have a kid and there was a psychopath running around the city, but then again, he was going to have a kid! The thought of the pitter patter of little feet and Baymax following the child around like a loyal dog made him smile.

He jumped a little when his train of thought was broken by the buzzing of his phone. He reached over and grabbed his phone and saw that he got a new text message. His blood ran cold as he looked at the massage.

_: Remember that old story with Rumpelstiltskin? Well tell me my name and I _may _just leave you and your family/friends alone, if not, you'd better buy a tiny coffin. – An old friend xoxo_

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the chapter was a little short (I'll try and make the next one longer) and comments are always helpful! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. The Big News

Hiro sat at the kitchen table, unable to tear his eyes away from the text. He was trying desperately to figure out who he would know who would send him something like this. It couldn't be Callaghan, he was still in prison and even if he did escape there would be no way he'd send something this messed up. Hiro quickly closed the text and sat down his phone when he heard Gogo coming down the stairs.

Gogo smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around Hiro's neck and kissed his cheek, "Good morning Hiro."

"Good morning sweetie," he said with a forced smile.

There was no way he was going to tell Gogo, if she found out she'd freak. She'd stress and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"Hiro, my scanners are detecting that your stress levels are increasing dramatically," Baymax stated as he cocked his head to the side.

Gogo looked at Hiro with a worried expression, he just smiled and shrugged, "I'm just thinking about all the preparation I need to do for my little boy."

"Boy?" Gogo questioned, "Who said my baby was a boy, s_he_ maybe a girl."

Hiro shrugged, "We won't know until we do the ultrasound."

"About that, I was wondering if we could have the baby's gender be a surprise."

Hiro stood up and held Gogo's hand, "If that's what you want then by all means."

Gogo pecked his lips and then turned towards the stairs, "Thanks Hiro, hey would it be alright if we head over to Aunt Cass' to tell her the big news?"

He nodded, "Sure go ahead and get ready then we'll head out."

With that Gogo went upstairs to get changed, Hiro looked back down at his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He had to tell _someone_.

**oOo**

The café was currently closed but once Aunt Cass saw Hiro and Gogo she swung open the doors and pulled them both into a hug.

"Hiro, Gogo, what a pleasant surprise! Come on in and take a seat!"

"Thanks Aunt Cass," both Hiro and Gogo said as they followed her into the living room and took a seat.

"So what brings you strangers here?" Aunt Cass asked taking a seat in front of them.

Gogo looked at Hiro and then back to Aunt Cass, "Well, we've got some big news."

Before Gogo could say anything else Hiro felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the new message.

"Hey Gogo, I gotta call Wasabi, it's important."

Gogo nodded and Hiro went back into the café, he looked down at his phone and frowned.

_: Hey you're a science nerd, how much bleach can a human drink before dying?_

Hiro growled and angrily texted back,

_: Why are you still texting me? Who are you?_

_: Becuz we're besties, also I can't tell you. You've got to use that big brain of yours to figure it out_

_: Have I met you face to face before?_

_: Yes you have, granted it was a long time ago but yes. We have met face to face_

_: How long ago?_

_: Can't say_

_: Did I see you for more than a minute?_

_: Defiantly_

_: Why are you trying to hurt my family/friends?_

_: Because you owe me_

_: For what?_

_: That's for you to figure out_

Hiro looked up from his phone when he heard Aunt Cass squealing with excitement. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on!"

Hiro smiled and hugged her back after quickly closing the text.

Aunt Cass then pulled away and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I'm sorry, sorry for probably crushing your ribs. Do the others know?"

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, we told them last night."

"What? So you tell me last!?"

"We weren't going to tell you over the phone, Aunt Cass."

"Good because if you did I would have to bend you over my knee," she then hugged him again, "Ooh I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Aunt Cass," Hiro said with a smile as she pulled away and as Gogo walked over to them.

"Well, could I get you guys anything to eat?"

"Could I have a muffin?" Gogo asked.

"Sure sweetie, come with me and I'll let you pick out as many as you'd like!"

Gogo smiled and soon frowned when she saw a look of worry on Hiro's face.

"Hiro, are you alright?"

He looked up at her and quickly nodded, "Y-Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

She nodded slowly rested her hand on his shoulder.

"If you're worried about being a father, you don't have to be, you'll be a great dad."

He gave her a small smile, "Thanks Gogo."

She smiled brightly and slowly pulled her hand away from him, "Now I'd better go with Aunt Cass before she starts dragging me."

Hiro gave a small chuckled and nodded, once Gogo left he felt his phone vibrate again.

_: Yeaaaaaaaah, a good father, I _totally_ believe that. What kind of father let's a person like me "threaten" his family? Father of the year!_

Hiro's hand balled up into a fist as he stared down at the text before walking around the café, looking out the windows to see if anyone was watching him.

_: That's why I'm trying to find you, I have around eight months to catch you and I will find you no matter what._

_: Ha! You may be able to guess who I am but you'll _never_ find me. _

_ : Wanna bet?_

"Hey Hiro, I think Gogo should head home, she looks like she needs some sleep," Aunt Cass said with a plate full of muffins that were covered in plastic to preserve them.

Hiro nodded and stuffed his phone in his pocket, "Alright, I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"Good, and uh Hiro, you've been looking at your phone all night. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, just the other's texting me."

Aunt Cass gave him a questioning look, "I know when you're lying Hiro, what's going on?"

Hiro was silent for a moment, debating if he should tell or not. He then took a deep breath and was about to tell her before his phone vibrated again. Aunt Cass gave him an annoyed look as he pulled out his phone.

_: I'll put a bullet through her head if you say anything_

Hiro looked around at the windows; this person had to be bluffing unless they were hiding out in one of the other buildings. But how would they be able to hear unless they bugged the place.

"Hiro, what's wrong? You looked as if you'd seen a ghost," Gogo said as she walked over to him and Aunt Cass.

"It's n-nothing, let's get going before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Very funny," Gogo said sarcastically as Hiro took the plate of muffins from Aunt Cass.

Hiro looked back down at the phone when he saw he got a new massage.

_: So I guess you figured it out judging by your expression, clever boy :P_

He shoved the phone into his pocket, he and Gogo then said their goodbyes to Aunt Cass and left. She frowned, she could only think of one time Hiro acted like that. It was when Gogo was in the hospital and those two girls… Aunt Cass shivered as she remembered having a knife to her throat and Hiro being kidnapped. But that couldn't be happening again, but why else would Hiro act like this?

Aunt Cass looked around the café and then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. It might have just been paranoia but just in case anyone would try to break in, she'd be ready.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments are always helpful! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Relax

It had been a couple weeks after what happened at Aunt Cass' café and Hiro was still very paranoid, Gogo would often wake up in the middle of the night to see him walking around the house, starring out the windows. But after a while Hiro slowly started to relax, it mainly happened when the baby first kicked. After that Hiro started seeming a little more normal, though sometimes he would get texts from the person, asking him things like how long a human can last underwater with a plastic bag covering their head.

After receiving texts like that he would go back to being paranoid. But as the weeks went by the person barely texted him and the entire situation slipped to the back of his mind as he waited on Gogo, making sure she was the happiest woman on the planet.

"Gogo please, I'll make dinner tonight you go and rest."

Gogo place her hand in the middle of Hiro's chest and pushed him away from her and the stove.

"Hiro, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to help but if you keep it up I won't be able to function by myself. Besides, you've been on your feet ever since you found out I was pregnant, you're the one who needs rest right now not me."

Hiro frowned, "But-"

"No 'buts', now go entertain yourself while I make dinner."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright, but if you need anything-"

"I know, I know, I'll go straight to you."

Hiro watched her for a moment before she shooed him off into the living room, he exhaled deeply and sat down on the couch. He sat there, listening to the sound of clanging pots and pans and watching as Baymax waddled around the living room trying to catch a stinkbug. He sat up when he heard Gogo groan in annoyance and slam the fridge door shut.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing just ran out of milk."

"I can get some for you."

"No, no, you sit and relax, I'll think of something else."

"Gogo, we're going to need milk anyways for breakfast tomorrow. I'll just get it now."

"But-"

"No 'buts'," he said with a smirk, "I'll be right back ok?"

He then leaned down and pecked her lips before grabbing his blue zip-up hoodie and leaving the house.

**oOo**

Hiro walked out of the supermarket with a bag full of groceries, a jug full of milk, some sweets for Gogo, eggs, some greens, and a little toy. It was a mint green blanket with a stuffed animal bear head with little arms with fabric that was as soft as a baby's bottom. The baby wasn't due for another three months or more and they didn't really need to worry too much on the whole baby's room thing just yet. But Hiro would often think about it whenever he was alone, heck; he even saw Gogo looking at pictures of baby room designs and baby clothes.

Hiro looked down at the grocery bag and grinned when he saw the little stuffed bear blanket staring up at him. Though to be honest he should have paid a little more attention to where he was walking, he soon bumped into a young woman and her purse fell to the ground. Hiro quickly apologized and saw that the contents in her bag were sprawled out on the ground for the whole world to see.

Hiro frowned and bent down to pick up the young woman's things.

"I-I'm really sorry ma'am, I should've been watching were I was going."

"Oh that's alright," the woman said with a smile and she helped put her things back into her purse.

It was pretty much anything and everything you'd find in a woman's purse, makeup kit, cell phone, wallet, gloves, car/apartment or house keys, tampons, and…. Laffy Taffy and lollipops?

The woman just giggled and shrugged, "What can I say, I have a sweet tooth."

Hiro eyed the woman, she was sort of odd. She looked to be in her late twenties but yet dressed like a 15 year old. Now that's not that weird but what she wore however sort of was. She wore a light purple low cut T-shirt with three lollipops in the center, a baby blue mini skirt with red and light pink striped tights, she had short black boots and had crystal blue eyes, and she wore her hair up into pigtails and had light pink dyed hair with electric blue highlights with lilac tips.

But what caught Hiro's attention was the necklace she wore; it was a silver chain with a red eye that looked to be glass. The woman cleared her throat and Hiro realized how he was staring at her chest were her necklace hung.

He looked up at her and blushed, "I-I'm sorry I-"

"That's alright, that happens a lot."

"Y-Yeah, it's uh very interesting necklace."

"You like it? My sister gave it to me for my birthday, she made it herself. It took her a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to make me this."

Hiro stared at her, something about her was off and she seemed familiar.

"Do I know you from some were?" he asked as he handed her some of the items from her purse.

She looked him dead in the eye, "Maybe, I don't know, you seem very familiar I just can't put my finger on it."

Hiro stood up and helped her up as well, "Oh well I'm Hiro Hamada if that rings any bells."

She shook her head, "I'm Kelsey V-Violet and I'm afraid your name doesn't ring any bells."

He nodded, "Same here, well I better get going. I'm sorry again for running into you."

She smiled and waved, "It's alright, goodbye Hiro Hamada."

Hiro returned the smile and walked the opposite direction from her, a minute had passed before Hiro felt him phone vibrate. He pulled it out from his pocket and stopped dead in his tracks.

_: Oh by the way, cute bear ;)_

Hiro looked behind him and at the buildings, now that he thought about it more and more the name Kelsey sounded a lot more familiar and the Laffy Taffy's started to bring back memories of two sisters, one with red eyes and the other with an innocent personality.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments are always helpful! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. The Secretes Out! Sort of…

Gogo sighed and crossed her arms as she stared at Hiro; he'd been looking at old news articles on the computer for hours. She walked over to him and fell down onto his lap as she stared at the document he was looking at.

"So, what're you doing?"

Hiro eyed her and then the document, "Just looking at old news articles."

She scoffed, "Yeah I can tell, but why?"

He shrugged, "Just for nostalgic reasons."

Gogo gave him a concerned yet annoyed look, "Hiro, we watch old movies for nostalgic reasons we don't look up old events everyone would pretty much want to forget."

"Listen I'm doing Wasabi a favor alright?"

"What type of favor?"

Hiro then picked her up and laid her on the couch before grabbing his hoodie, "Just a small favor, I'm going out to meet up with the others. You stay here and get some rest, alright? Love you."

Gogo growled as he left the house, something was going on here and she would find out no matter what.

**oOo**

Honey Lemon smiled as she opened the door and saw Gogo standing there.

"Hey Gogo, how are you?"

"Just a little aggravated, how about you?"

"I'm doing alright, come on in make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Gogo mumbled as she entered Honey Lemon's apartment.

Honey Lemon nodded and closed the door, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine thanks."

The two girls then made there was over to the couch and took a seat.

"So, you've been aggravated lately?" Honey Lemon questioned as she took butterscotch from the small glass bowl that sat on the coffee table.

Gogo sighed, "Yeah, Hiro's been hiding something from me. For the past couple of weeks he's been so fidgety and pale, I caught him today looking at news websites about things that happened eight years ago."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Yeah, just the other day he came home from the grocery store and he looked as pale as a ghost."

"Maybe he's just worried about becoming a father."

Gogo shook her head, "That can't be, people don't act this nervous when they become parents. It has to be something else."

Honey Lemon frowned, "I don't want to get you worried or upset but have you thought the he maybe-"

"Might be cheating on me?" Gogo finished, "I've thought about it but if Hiro was acting like this because of a guilty conscience he would've told me, I think."

"Hey Honey, what did you do with the-"

Wasabi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gogo.

"Oh… Hey Gogo, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I was just helping Honey Lemon with something."

Gogo eyed him and rest her elbow on her knee, "Hey Wasabi, have you asked Hiro to research things that happened eight years ago?"

Wasabi gave her an odd look, "No, why wouldn't I just do that myself?"

"Also are you guys supposed to meet up with Hiro tonight?"

Honey Lemon and Wasabi looked at each other and then back to Gogo, "Not that we were aware of," Honey Lemon answered.

Gogo growled, "Of course."

"Is something wrong?" Wasabi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah," Gogo said as she stood up, "My husband's lying to me."

With that Gogo left the apartment leaving a confused Wasabi and worried Honey Lemon.

**oOo**

Hiro had been walking the streets for what felt like hours, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this from Gogo forever. He frowned, he thought about telling the creep who's been texting him who he thought he or she was. But what if Hiro was wrong? Would that but Gogo and the baby even more into danger or not? He needed to do something, he needed to tell _someone_. He sighed and pulled out his phone, texting the group that he needs to see them and that he'd be at the nerd lab.

Once he got there he saw that Fred was already there and Honey Lemon and Wasabi were just arriving.

"I think an explanation would be in order," Wasabi snapped as he and Honey Lemon walked up to Hiro.

"Hiro, you're making Gogo worried, what have you been up to these last weeks?" Honey Lemon questioned with a worried look.

"Wait, what's been going on that no one's telling me?" Fred questioned.

"Listen, this is why I brought you guys here. I need to tell you what's been going on."

Hiro froze when he felt his phone vibrate; it took every fiber of his being not to look at it.

"Remember a couple years ago before Gogo and I got married she had an accident and I was kidnapped?"

Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon as shared worried looked, "Yeah, what about it?" Wasabi asked.

"Well after I found out about Gogo being pregnant I've been getting disturbing texts talking about how if I don't find out the person's name they'll hurt Gogo and the baby. I think I saw the person a couple days ago but I can't be sure."

"Wait, if I remember this right last time you got texts like these the person threatened to hurt all of us if you told anyone, you told us so does that mean Gogo's in trouble?" Fred asked.

Hiro was silent for a moment, "She's going to be in trouble either way, I thought that if I told you guys that maybe it would be easier find this guy."

Honey Lemon shook her head, "But-"

Hiro's phone vibrated again and this time everyone looked down at his pocket. Hiro pulled his phone out and looked at it; there were three new text messages all from the same person.

_: What do you think you're doing?_

_: You're really going to risk your wife and kids life just to tell your friends?_

_: Well congratulations, you told them now I'd get home if I were you _

With the last text a picture was attached to it, Hiro pulled up the picture and his hands started to shake. It was a picture of his and Gogo's house and the camera was aimed at their bedroom window were he could see Gogo sitting on the bed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments are always helpful! Thanks for reading! :) Also sorry for any grammar errors, I'm currently getting over the flu so please forgive me if there are any misspellings or anything like that.**


	7. Emergency

Gogo sat on the bed, hands grasping the sheets tightly. What could Hiro be up to where he won't tell her anything about it and he comes home shaking? The sun was almost completely out of the sky and Hiro still hadn't returned. She laid flat on her back as she rubbed and stared down at her belly, Hiro might just be trying to protect her from something but either way the results would be the same, right?

"Your daddy is something else, isn't he?" Gogo grinned as continued to rub her belly.

She sighed, she still loved Hiro more than anything but once he got home, oh boy would he get a stern talking to. Gogo slowly started to close her eyes, but as sleep almost fully took over her body she felt someone grab her by the throat and pin her onto the bed. She whimpered and struggled to get up but the person holding her down was to strong.

Gogo's eyes widened as she looked up at the intruder, it was the same person from the one night when she, Hiro, and the others went to find that criminal. The woman smirked and pushed down harder onto Gogo's throat and slowly pulled out a pink taser. Once Gogo saw this she struggled even more, trying to kick the woman off or scream for help. Gogo's nails dug deep into the woman's arm but the woman still didn't let go.

"Hey there," the woman cooed, "It's been a _long_ time since I've seen you Gogo. Now, I'm sorry that I need to do this but your hubby didn't hold his end of the bargain."

The woman then pressed the taser against Gogo's belly; she yelped loudly and struggled even more. The woman growled and tightened her grasp on Gogo's throat, her struggling got slower as she began to see darkness all around her. Tears of fear slowly ran down her cheeks as she saw the sickening smirk on the woman's face.

"Gogo!" yelled a familiar voice as multiple footsteps came charging up the stairs.

The woman cursed and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly Hiro grabbed her by her hood and threw her off of Gogo. She fell back and slammed into the wall with a grunt as Fred ran in and saw Gogo.

"Fred, go take Gogo to the hospital," Hiro ordered as he picked up the taser that was dropped to the ground.

"Alright, but what about you?" Fred asked as he picked up Gogo's unconscious body.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Fred nodded and ran out as the woman slowly stood to her feet. Hiro glared as the woman smirked at him, it was the same woman he bumped into when he was coming back from the grocery store.

She giggled, "So go you finally remember me or do I have to tell you?"

"You're Laffy Taffy, right?"

She raised her hands up in the air, "Ding, ding, ding! You'd be correct! I'm actually surprised it took you this long."

"Well I was trying to take care of my pregnant wife-"

"And look at the great job you did with that! Either way she was going to worry so you should've just told her instead of your buddies."

Hiro frowned, "You're right, I should have."

"Yes, but this is your first time being a hubby and a daddy so I suppose everyone makes mistakes."

"Speaking of mistakes, what did you mean that I owed you one?"

Taffy just smiled, "Remember when we were at the factory and I killed my sister to save you?"

"So hurting my family is your revenge?"

She nodded, "Yup, I toyed with the idea of just hurting you but I'd hurt you even more if I took your family."

"You're sick," Hiro growled.

Taffy just shrugged, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

She then grabbed his wrist and twisted it around his back, causing Hiro to yelp in pain as she kicked him onto the bed and dart towards the window. Hiro grasped his wrist tightly and looked at the window, Taffy was gone.

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the chapter was a little short (I'll try and make the next one longer) and comments are always helpful! Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Regret

Hiro sat next to Gogo's hospital bed with his head in his hands. He arrived at the hospital half an hour ago and Gogo was already asleep. The doctor told him that she'd been under a lot of stress and that she needed to relax, something that Hiro already knew. But what worried him was when he learned that if even more stress is added then that could kill the baby or cause issues. He needed to end this, he didn't care if he'd die trying he needed to make sure that Gogo and his child was safe.

He stood up and walked over to Gogo, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back soon," he whispered.

He then walked out of her hospital room and into the waiting room where he saw Honey Lemon and the others.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon said as she and the others stood up, "How's Gogo?"

Hiro sighed, "She's fine but," he paused, "Would it be alright if she stayed with you for a while?"

Honey Lemon frowned, "Uh, y-yeah sure, but why?"

"You're going after her, aren't you?" Fred asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to end this."

"W-What? Hiro you can't, at least not alone," Wasabi stated.

He just shook his head, "I don't want any of you to get hurt, Taffy is after me if she finds out I'm coming after her then-"

"Hiro!"

The group looked towards the voice and saw Aunt Cass standing there.

"Hiro, what is going on?!"

"Aunt Cass listen-"

"No, you listen to me young man; do you think I'm stupid? That I wouldn't figure out what's happening? Why didn't you just tell Gogo or someone what was going on?!"

"You would've been in more danger."

She scoffed, "I highly doubt that, and now you're going after this girl? Think about Gogo, she needs you here with her."

"I am thinking about Gogo, and believe me when I say that I want to stay with her. But Laffy Taffy is after me so where ever I am she'll be right behind me; I can't risk Gogo and the baby to get hurt."

Hiro could see tears forming in Aunt Cass' eyes as she shook her head, "I just- I just don't want to see my little boy get hurt, I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I lost your parents, I lost Tadashi, I'm not going to lose you too."

Hiro frowned and held her hand tightly, "You're not going to, everything will be fine, trust me."

She looked up at him, "So are you going to…"

He thought for a moment, "I never said I would."

Hiro then pulled her into a hug, she hugged back tightly as if this was the last time she'd ever see him. He soon pulled away and looked towards the others.

"I'll be back soon, when Gogo wakes up tell her everything, but be gentle with telling her. Also tell her I'll be back soon."

Wasabi nodded, "We will just promise you'll come back safe."

Hiro smiled, "I promise."

He then turned and left the hospital; he got back home and suited up. He went down into the cellar and frowned as he pulled out a pistol he'd hidden, he put it down there just in case there was an intruder but he never thought he'd actually need it. He didn't plan on using it but just in case he absolutely had to then he would. With that he left his home and went to find Laffy Taffy.

**oOo**

When Gogo woke up she knew that she was in Honey Lemon's apartment, she sat up and looked around. She took a deep breath, trying to remember what happened. Once she did she rested her hand on her stomach, she looked back up at the door when she heard it open. There stood Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Aunt Cass, and Baymax.

She looked at them with worry, "Where's Hiro?"

They looked at each other with sad looks, Fred then spoke up, "He went after the person who attacked you last night."

Gogo's eyes widened, "W-What, and you just let him go!?"

Honey Lemon took a step forward, "Gogo-"

"No, he's going to get himself killed! He can't do this by himself; I need to go help him!" Gogo snapped as she tried to stand.

Aunt Cass and the others ran to her side, "You must rest," Baymax said, "Rest is the best medicine."

"No Baymax, I can't rest, not at a time like this," Gogo whimpered.

"Gogo," Aunt Cass said in calm soothing voice, "I know this is hard, trust me when I say that I had a tough time trying to let him go. But there's nothing we can do, he's trying to protect us, he trying to protect you and your baby."

She just shook her head as she felt tears filling her eyes, "But, what if he…"

"We can't think like that, he'll be fine, he'll come back and this nightmare will finally be over," Aunt Cass said, she could feel her voice starting to break as she spoke.

Gogo laid back on the bed and rested her hand back on her stomach, "Please, Hiro, please don't leave us alone."

**oOo**

Laffy Taffy stood on the cat walk that she had pushed her dear sister off of eight years ago, or was it more? She couldn't tell anymore, she knew he was coming and she couldn't wait to see him. She sighed as the thought about the first time she met the little one face to face.

**(Flash back) **

_"Don't move sweetie, unless you want to get hurt."_

_He froze when he felt a hand cover his mouth and felt a knife against his throat. The voice was female and Hiro could see her pale white hands with teal blue nails. She guided him up the stairs into the kitchen were Hiro saw Aunt Cass tied up in a chair with duck-tape. Standing behind her was a woman._

_She had long messy violet dyed hair with red eyes, she wore a purple tank-top with an open black hoodie over it, she had jean shorts and black combat boots, and on her legs there were metal wires that trailed up to her lower thigh. She smiled at Hiro and rested her hand on the back of Aunt Cass's chair._

_"Hello Hiro, I'm glad to see that you were able to make it in time."_

_The woman holding Hiro let go of his mouth so he was able to respond, "Let go of her or else."_

_"Or else what? What can you possibly do to me? You're just a child; I could take you down in a second."_

_Hiro growled, "You would really put all my friends and family in danger just because you want me to leave this freaking city?"_

_"It's a little more complicated than that."_

_"How so?"_

_She shrugged, "Well let's just say my sister and I had something planned and you and your friends would get in the way. Since you're the leader we had to take you out first."_

_"That doesn't really answer my question."_

_"She's very bad when it comes to that," the girl holding Hiro said with a giggle._

_"Shut up," the other hissed she then grabbed a butcher knife and laid it against Aunt Cass's throat._

_"N-No stop!" Hiro yelped as Aunt Cass whimpered._

_"S-Sis, maybe we should-"_

_"What did I tell you earlier?" the other questioned as she roughly grabbed Aunt Cass's hair._

_"You told me to hold the boy and not get in the way."_

_"Exactly, hence shut it and hold him."_

_Hiro looked up at the girl who was holding him, her hair was long and dyed teal that was pulled up into loose pigtails, her skin was as white as ghosts, her eyes were blue and she wore dark smoky eye shadow. The girl bit her pink lip gloss covered lip as she wrapped her arm around Hiro's shoulders._

_The girl with the blade to Aunt Cass's throat started to deepen it. Aunt Cass whimpered again and tried to hold back tears of pain and fear. Hiro suddenly felt a burst of anger charge through him and he darted towards the woman. She smirked and flung him onto the floor, he hissed him pain as his back slammed against the wooden floor boards. She walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt._

_"Such a brave little boy," she cooed, "How about we make a deal?"_

_Aunt Cass shook her head rapidly; the woman sighed and looked towards her sister._

_"Hit her."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Hit her."_

_"B-but sis-"_

_"You've done this before, hit her!"_

_The teal haired girl frowned and looked down at Aunt Cass; she took a deep breath and did as she was told. Hiro could see tears fall from Aunt Cass's eyes as she looked down at the floor._

_"Whatever your offer is I'll do it as long as you leave my friends and family alone."_

_She eyed him curiously and then smiled, "Very well then," she then turned to her sister, "Take him out to the car, I'll be there in a second."_

_Her sister nodded and took Hiro from her, they walked down the stairs and Hiro could see the other woman hit Aunt Cass over the head and undo the duck-tape. The teal haired girl led him into the car and sat in the backseat with him. She pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at him; he stared at her and noticed that she seemed as if she was worried about something._

_The other woman soon joined them and put the keys in the ignition. Hiro looked at her and swallowed hard._

_"So where are we going?"_

_She just smirked, "It's a surprise."_

**(End of flashback)**

Taffy exhaled deeply, her sister was a bit of a… curse word, but even so Taffy stilled love her as her sister and felt terrible as she heard the breaking of bones as her sister fell to her death. Eyes was the only person who Taffy could trust, her parents were always arguing and she was always picked on at school. Eyes always had her back and was the one who told her to leave their parents and go off and live a happy life.

Which to most their "happy" life was a sick and twisted one but to them it was all fun and games. Taffy then groaned and pulled out her phone, she was getting bored of waiting for Hiro.

_: Hey Hamada, remember that factory my sis and I took you to?_

It was a minute or so before he responded.

_: Yeah…_

_: Well hint hint nudge nudge… SHOVE! I'm there; I'll give you the directions just get here already!_

_: I'll be there soon_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments are always helpful! Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and as always thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Our Last Meeting

Hiro stared at the old abandoned factory with a frown, unwanted memories rushed back into his mind like a flashflood. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the large door that led inside the factory. He looked around and saw no sign that Taffy was there. He suddenly froze when he came upon a large dried up blood stain, he remembered how Laffy Taffy grabbed her sister and pushed her off the catwalk, killing her once she hit the ground.

"Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?"

Hiro looked towards the middle of the room and saw Laffy standing there with what seemed to be sorrow plastered onto her facial expression.

"Why, why did you kill your sister just to save me?" Hiro questioned as he took a step towards her.

"Because I was young and naïve, I honestly didn't know what I was doing. So many emotions were going through my head; a part of me said that I needed to end it while the other said that I should just step aside. But then I made a stupid decision and killed my own flesh and blood, something I heavily regret and while I was in prison I thought about what I did and what I could do."

Hiro balled his hand into a fist, "So once you escaped prison I was the first you were after."

"Well obviously I waited until you were at the highpoint in your life; it's very amusing watching someone like you fall into despair. I'm surprised that Gogo's still with you, I'd thought that all the stuff you put her through would send her packing. But you two always seems to surprise me, congratulations."

He stared at her and sighed, "Speaking of Gogo…"

"Yes?"

"How about we make a deal?"

Taffy cocked her head, "Excuse me?"

"You know, make a deal that if you kill me you leave my friends and family alone."

She thought for a moment, "That is very interesting, but what if you win?"

"Then you go back to prison and never go back to your ways."

Taffy just scoffed, "Oh but sweetie, either way you'll win."

"Yeah but I'm the one your mainly after, right?"

She just sighed, "I suppose, and I suppose if I kill you your family with suffer…"

Hiro gritted his teeth and nodded, "So does that mean we have a deal?"

She smirked, "Yup, we have a deal."

She then pulled out that pink pistol she had from the alley and aimed it at Hiro. She shot once at his feet and went flying back; he slammed against the floor with a grunt and slowly sat up on his elbows. He could see Taffy walking towards him with a sickening smile, Hiro stood to his feet as quickly as he could but was soon met with Taffy's hand gripping his throat tightly. She pushed him back against the wall and dug her nails into his neck.

"Aw such a shame, I thought you'd have more fight in ya."

Hiro glared at her and pulled out his pistol, she yelped and quickly let go of him as he fired. Taffy ran as fast as she could into another section of the factory, she froze and looked down a gaping hole in the floor. She swallowed hard before looking up at the catwalk and sighed; she ran up and aimed her pink pistol at the entrance she knew Hiro would come in.

Once she spotted him she shot again, Hiro quickly dodged and shot back. Taffy growled as she tried to take cover.

"C'mon you wimp, come up here and fight me!"

Hiro looked down at the gaping hole that was filled with rubble, he slowly made his way to the stairs of the catwalk and once he made it up he didn't see Taffy. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder; he spun around and was imminently punched hard in the gut. He fell to the ground and wheezed, he looked up at Taffy who then kicked him causing him to fall backwards. He panted as he reached out for his pistol that was a couple inches away from him.

Taffy kicked the gun away before hovering over him and pinning his arms above his head. She made a 'tsk' sound as she pulled out a knife that was hidden under her skirt.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this Hiro, but don't worry, I'll try to make your death short but painful."

Before she could impale him with the tip of her blade he positioned his foot on her stomach and kicked her off. The back of her head slammed against the metal floor of the catwalk as Hiro stood to his feet. He made a step towards her but froze when he heard a creaking noise; he gripped the railing tightly as Taffy stood up.

"Taffy, don't move," Hiro said as she grasped the railing as tight as he could.

"Why? So you could kill me, sorry sweetie but I-"

She stopped herself when she took a step forward and felt the catwalk shake. She looked at Hiro and was about to grab the railing until the sound of hinges pulling apart could be heard throughout the factory. Taffy yelped as the catwalk split underneath both her and Hiro, Hiro held out his hand in order to grab her but it was too late. Hiro had his arm wrapped around the rusted railing as he stared down at Taffy. She was impaled on one of the rods that stood straight up in the rubble; she was still alive but was quickly losing blood.

Hiro untangled himself, which was very painful mind you, and fell onto into the rubble. He stood up and made his way over to Laffy Taffy, she looked up at him and gave a weak chuckle.

"Oh how the tables have turned," she said weakly.

Hiro frowned and knelt beside her, eyeing the rod, trying to find some way to get her out.

"Just hang, I'll try and get you off of that."

"Why?" she questioned, "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Hiro said before trying to pick her up bridal style and lifting her off the rod.

She gave a scream of pain and Hiro let go of her in surprise.

"S-Sorry, hang on, I'll-"

"Hiro, you ain't going to get me out of here. Just leave me along and left me die in the same building my sister did."

He frowned, noticing he still had his pistol on him.

"How much does it hurt?"

She smirked, "As much as a rod poking out of your stomach would," he grabbed his pistol and aimed it at her, and she just gave him an odd look, "Really, you'd mercy kill me after all the stuff I put you through?"

He nodded, keeping his finger tight on the trigger.

"You are one interesting man, Hiro Hamada," Taffy smiled as she laid her head back.

Hiro took a deep breath, "Goodbye, Laffy Taffy."

He then pulled the trigger.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments are always helpful! Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and as always thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Peace (Final Chapter!)

Gogo stared out the window of the room she was staying in, it was raining lightly and light gray clouds covered the sky. She hadn't spoken much since the day she arrived at Honey Lemon's apartment, Aunt Cass would often stop by to see how she was doing with Fred close behind. He would often start talking about nonsense and about conspiracies which would cheer Gogo up a little. She sighed and looked down at her belly, it was big and round, she was going through her forth trimester.

As happy as she was that she was going to see her baby soon, she also was a little depressed. What if Hiro missed his child's birth? What if he died and would never see them again? What if Gogo had to take care of her little bundle of joy by herself? Gogo lightly bit her lip, trying to force the tears to stay where they were.

"Gogo," Honey Lemon said as she entered Gogo's room slowly.

"W-What is it?" Gogo responded, with her voice slightly breaking.

"Are you alright? You don't seem-"

"I'm fine Honey."

Honey Lemon frowned, "He's going to be alright, you know. Hiro's faced this girl before and survived, he'll do it again."

Gogo looked up at her, she tried so hard to fight back the tears but once she saw the look on Honey Lemon's face, she couldn't take it. She cupped her hands over her face and whimpered; Honey Lemon sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry Gogo, everything will be okay, you'll see."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Gogo whimpered out.

"He will, Hiro's stronger then he looks, I mean you should know you married him."

Gogo gave a small chuckle through her tears and whipped her eyes. They both turned their heads when they heard the sound of someone running towards the room they were in. Fred then swung opened the door with a smile.

"Guys come here!"

Honey Lemon and Gogo looked at each other and then got up and followed Fred into the living room. Once they got there Gogo froze in place, sitting on the couch was Aunt Cass, Wasabi, and Hiro. Hiro walked over to her and smiled, she just glared at him.

"You jerk, why didn't you tell me what was going on?! I'm your wife for heaven sake I deserve to know!"

Hiro nodded, "I know, I'm sorry Gogo I just didn't want to worry you."

"You worried me either way, if you'd told me about this earlier I," she paused as she felt tears falling from her eyes. She then pulled Hiro into a tight hug and nuzzled her nose into his chest, "Don't ever do that again."

Hiro rested his hand on her back, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't."

He then kissed the top of her head and embraced her. Aunt Cass smiled and looked up at Baymax who held a red ball in his big balloon hands.

**oOo**

Hiro smiled as he stared down at his little family, Gogo was wrapped up in his arms while his little girl laid next to Gogo. They'd both fallen asleep watching a random kid's movie and Hiro was slowly starting to drift off as well. Sachi was four years old, soon turning five; she had long black hair with dark brown eyes. Baymax was as gentle as ever and Hiro would often find him in Sachi's room with her lying on his stomach.

They all saw Aunt Cass a lot more; she would stop by the house to see Sachi and would bring pastries from the shop. Wasabi and Honey Lemon became an item and Fred had found himself a lady friend. The police did find Taffy's body but Hiro was let off the hook because of self defense.

Hiro sighed happily, finally this nightmare was over and he could spend a lot more time with his family. Finally everything was at peace.

**So here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story and comments are always helpful! Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and as always thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
